Claire Saltzman- Part 11!
by Kaylarae101
Summary: The secret stays between Kol and Elijah and Claire. Somehow she is revealed as a original which she is. Claire gets kissed again by a brother before she moves back to California. Someone doesn't want her to go though


Claire Saltzman- Part 11

Claire POV

"An original?! How?!", "I don't know. But all signs point to it." Elijah says. I nod, I can't believe I'm an original. I look at them, "Can we continue?" They both nod and we vampire speed to the grill. We walk in and I look around. "Do we have to have alcohol?" I say with a smirk. "So you want blood?" Kol says and I nod. "Fine by me!" Kol says again. Elijah eased toward the outside. "C'mon Elijah, we won't have to kill anyone!" I say and pull him to me. He smirks as I still hold him and Kol scowls at us. I let his arm go and I go and compel a guy to follow me and keep quiet. I winked at the Mikaelson boys as they watched me lead them to the girls room and throw him in a stall and drink most of him and I wipe my mouth and make sure there is no blood on me and run out and scream. "There is a dead body in there! Someone help I pretended to faint and the twelve people that were there ran in the bathroom where I wanted them. I got up, "Cmon boys! Free food!" I smirked and they followed me and I locked the bath room door as we all walked in. The people looked at us and I turned off the light and ran to a girl and started drinking her. I felt Kol or Elijah by me drinking another girl. I laughed at their terror and attempts at opening the door to be safe. I finished my sixth person and felt one of them next to me again breathing on my neck. "You look beautiful." They say. I turn off my emotions and I pin them to the wall and begin kissing them. The other brother turned on the lights to see Kol and I kissing. I heard them chuckle and compel our blood bags to forget and they left.

Kol had his arms wrapped around my waist and had me on the sink, kissing him. I felt care free, and full of energy and free. An hour later he and I were naked and I had sex with him. We both got dressed and he looks in my eyes. "That was a perfect end to my night with you." He smirked and so did I and we walked out and vampire sped to the mansion.

Damon POV  
I was on the way to the grill, when I saw Claire and Kol run out from it. I rolled my eyes and walked in to an empty bar. Not even he bartender was there. "Hello?" I call and walk around. I decided to check the rest rooms and no one was in the men's. I opened and walked in the women's to see a pile of people in there. "What the hell?!" I see steam on the window and handprints. "Oh god... Kol had her drink all these people!" I shook my head. Stop caring Damon! I tell myself and walk out and run home. Even with emotions off, I still care for her... But it needs to stop.

Claire POV  
I slept with Kol last night. Then today I woke up and pulled on a red, lace, short dress. I put my hair in a waterfall braid and looked at my scar on my face and touched it and sighed. I looked down to grab my mascara and felt a rush of air behind me and looked up to see Kol shirtless. "Hey." I kissed his nose. "How's my girlfriend?" He asked. I remember saying yes to him. I nodded "Good." I blushed and put my mascara on. "Do you have to leave tomorrow morning?", "Yes.", "I guess we'll be friends with benefits then" I agree and chuckle. "I'm going to go feed again." I told him and walked out and right into Elijah. "Friends with benefits?" He says with a smirk and I lightly shove him. "Shut up dork!" We both smile and walk towards the door. "Where are you going?" He asked, "To feed. Want to join me?", "You're emotions are back on I see.", "How'd you know they were off?", "I lived long enough to tell." I nod. We continue walking for a bit until we see two hunters. I point to them and he winks at me signaling me to go act. I run up behind him, "Help! A bear! It's chasing me!" They look at me as I point to a random direction and they nod and check over me. They ask if I'm alright and I nod and watch them walk ahead. I tell Elijah to come on and I run up behind them. "You know there is no bear, right boys?" They turn and look at me as my fangs come out and I compel them, "Stay quiet and forget everything after I'm done with you two snacks!", I grab the blonde one and dig my fangs in his neck and drink as Elijah drinks the one with black hair. I kill my guy and Elijah does the same thing. I wipe the blood off my lips and face. "I better go to the party.. You're invited and so is Kol, so let him know."

I look at my phone and see the time is six-thirty. I get up and walk to my car. I drive to Elena's house and see the lights on and shadows by the window and the lights turn off. I chuckle at their attempt to look secretive. I vampire speed inside and the lights turn on to all these people including Elena and the others (besides Damon) smiling at me. "Surprise!" Matt says and hugs me first. I hug him back and Elena next. "Thanks! This looks amazing!", "Have fun!", I nodded, "I will! And you too!" I got pulled into the crowd of dancing people inside then more people were outside partying.

Damon POV  
I tried to call Stefan and Elena to see where they're at. I decide to walk to Elena's house. I vampire speed there and see a banner on the porch. "We Will Miss You Claire!" I read out loud. What does that mean? I hear music in the house and outside in the back. I walk back there and see some beer and I grab a bottle and walk around people and I finally see her talking to Kol. I feel angry at her for not telling me anything. I push past people to get to her and I grab her arm. "What the hell is going on?!" I yell at her. "I'm moving back to Calofornia..." she says and my face drops. "What?! Why didn't you tell me?!", "I didn't want to see you or tell you! You were too busy having sex with girls then watch over me! I can take care of myself and I am doing just fine!" I felt hurt and I looked at Kol. "You! You let her drink that many people?!", Kol just shrugged. "It's nothing! It was her idea anyway before her and I —" Kol cut off and winked at Claire who blushed a bit. "You touched her!" I screamed and the music stopped and people looked at me and ran inside. I rammed him to the ground and started punching him. He punched me back too and I kept going even as I heard a growl behind us. Claire in wolf form jumped between us and growled at me. Her eyes weren't brown or red, they were golden. I got up and she showed her teeth. "Thanks for telling me!" I yell again, and I walk inside and hear her change back.

Claire POV  
I look at Kol, and I actually feel hot tears fill my eyes. I sniffle and walk to a chair and sit. "Don't cry..." Kol tells me and hugs me. "He's an idiot." Kol says and I slightly smile for a bit. The smile fades back into the frown, and quivering lip. I stand up and walk through the house to Elena and Stefan. "I'm leaving early, thanks so much. Maybe I'll be back soon." They both hug me and do does Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, Elijah, Kol and Jeremy. I push past Damon and her in my mustang and text my mom and I look at the party one more time and drive off.

Damon POV  
I was upstairs in Elena's bedroom. The only quiet and lonely place. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Did you say goodbye?" Bonnie asked from behind me. "I don't need to.. I might tomorrow.", "Damon you can't. She just left. You're too late..", I drop my bottle and face Bonnie. "You're kidding right?" Bonnie shakes her head no. I glance outside to the rain. I'll catch up, she couldn't of gotten far. "I'll be back... With her." I say with determination and I open Elena's window and nod at Bonnie and I jump outside and I vampire speed away onto the road she will take.

I keep running, looking for her car. I look at every red car I run by. The sky darkens even more and the stars shine thorough the haze of the rain and moon light. I finally see her driving. I run faster, and I watch her pull over to the side of the road because of a flat tire. I wait on her trunk. She walks out and looks at me. "Damon? What do you want? What are you doing here?", "Yes it's me, I wanted to tell you I'm not being me. My emotions have been off, and I wanted to say sorry I guess. I'm keeping my feelings off. I guess I'm here to say —" I stopped in mid sentence. "It doesn't matter so just forget it.." I continue and jump off her trunk. My black hair clings to my face. Her blonde hair is glued to her neck. "No tell me!" She insisted. The rain was dripping on us hard. I looked in her brown eyes and I cupped her face in my hands. "I will always protect you Claire... Because I'm in love with you." I watched her shocked face then I kissed her. "Don't leave me." I said then vampire sped back to town leaving her in suspense.

(Keep reading to see what happens in Part 12!)


End file.
